Bad Touch Mermen
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Your brother complains to you day and night that you need to get married and be a perfect little princess. One day, you met the man of your dreams...more like MEN of your dreams. How do you decide between the three, and how do you react to their small secret that prevented you from meeting them before? (rating for Romano language)


I smiled as I felt the warm breeze on my face. The salty air felt great as it flowed through my (h/l) free (h/c) hair and pirate tunic that was tucked in my sashed pants. My (e/c) eyes sparkled in excitment and adventure. The only jeulry I ever wore on a regular bacis was a simple (f/c) ring on a (f/m) band my mom gave me when I was little. "Isn't this great?!" I yelled happilly. My dog, (d/n), happilly ran up to my side, jumping (his/her) front paws on the wooden rail.

"(f/n)!" my brother yelled. "You need to be more careful!"

"Yeah (b/n)! Whatever!" I called back. Ever since our parents vanished in a sea storm a year before, my brother was practically my dad. I tried explaining that I still need him as a brother and not as a father, but he doesn't even realize how fatherly he's become, so it's a losing battle.

(b/n) joined my side at the front of the ship as our palace appeared in the distance. "I'm serious!" he reinforced. "You could slip and fall right in the water."

"And over the rail?" I questioned. "Please (brother nickname). That's highly impractical."

"Wheather it's practical or not isn't the point!" he scolded. "You're a princess! Act like it!"

"You're a prince last I checked." I stated right back. "I didn't know you had your corination yet. As far as I'm conserned, you're not king yet. Stop bossing me around. I'm sixteen now."

"That reminds me!" he stated now happilly as he clapped his hands and some men carried out something with a cloth cover. "I had this carved for your sweet sixteen. Happy Birthday little sis!" The object was uncovered and revealed a statue of me that didn't really do me justice. The statue me had a long flowing gown with ruffly sleaves. I looked so dainty and so girly and SO not me! "Well?" (b/n) asked. "What do you think?"

I didn't want to insult him, but I didn't really have anything that good to say about it. "...It's...uh...it's something..." I replied.

"I hoped it would be a wedding present." he huffed as I roared in laughter.

I smacked his back as (d/n) danced in circles around him, barking playfully. "You're not still soar bacause I didn't fall for that stuck up Prince Arthur, are you?"

"He's a former pirate!" he defended. "I thought you would warm up to him from the fact that you're both...diffucult to control..."

"Quit forcing love down my throat!" I stated. "The right guy's out there...somewhere..."

"It might have been Arthur if you hadn't thrown that cake in his face as a first impresstion!"

"Hey! Anyone would think that those things he calls eyebrows are leaches sucking his blood out!" I defended myself. "And no. Arthur Kirkland is NOT the man I'm looking for. Who knows? Maybe the man I'm looking for is right under my nose." At the time I had no idea of the three men straining to cling to the side of my ship, bickering between eachother on who saw me first.

Out of nowhere, a large storm appeared and rocked the ship at dangerous angles. (b/n) and some men fled to the life boats. I started to follow until I saw that (d/n) was scared to death in a corner from the fire. I raced back and used my sash as a blind fold for (him/her) as I led (him/her) away from the fire. Seeing that the life boats already left the ship, I threw (d/n) to the closest boat, my brother's, and started to make the leap until there was a huge explotion behind me.

"(F/N)!" I heard (b/n) cry as I pumled in the salty waters.

At that moment, I regretted never taking swiming lessons with (b/n) and tried to dog paddle to the surface. I clung to rubble, but they all slipped out of my grip. "There!" I heard a stranger call in the water before my ears buzzed and my vision went black. I felt three pairs of arms grab me and lift me to the surface.

After I broke the surface, I could still process what was happening, but my body refused to cooperate. I felt the strangers drag me until I felt sand benieth me. "Is she...dead?" I heard one man ask in a Spanish accent.

I felt one of the men pressing his ear on my limbs. "Hard to say." he stated in a heavy French accent as he continued to check my limbs for something. "I can't hear a heartbeat."

"You're doing it all wrong Francis!" I heard a third man with a German accent exclaim as a sound came that I only assumed was that man pushing the French man on the sand. "Human hearts are in the chest like ours!" With that, the German listened for a heartbeat right between my brests. "It's faint." he stated.

"Maybe she has water cloged in her system." the French man stated.

"Can't humans breath under water like us?" the Spaniard asked as the silence told me that either they didn't know, or they were shaking their heads.

I felt a preassure just bellow my chest and water came out my mouth. While one man was pumping my chest with strong hands, another with stubble on his chin was giving me mouth to mouth. I soon realized that they were giving me CPR. Not long after they started, I coughed as I turned in the sand. The one that didn't particapate in the CPR smacked my back to get the access water out.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a fairly large light colored hand in front of my face. When I turned on my back, I saw that the hand belonged to a man with long golden blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The man across from him was a dark taned man with dark brown hair and glowing emrald green eyes. In between them was a glowing ghost white man with shocking gold white hair and bold ruby red eyes. The sun made them all have a golden glow, so the colors of their hair and skin wasn't quite as accurate as I hoped possible. All three of them were shirtless.

If I had to guess, I'd say that the blond gave me mouth to mouth, the red eyed one pumped my chest, and the taned one smacked out the rest of the water.

"We really shouldn't be here amigo. We now know the chica's safe, we should get back."

"Oui, your brother is scary enough as it is. You know he hates it when we all go to the surface like this."

"You think I care what West thinks?" the German asked as he stroked my cheek. "If you two are afraid of him, then you two go back. I'm staying until she gets help."

"But...mon ami, she's awake, so she can see us."

"Si, Gilbert, you know that if she sees us all four of us will be dead!"

"I know Antonio!" the German snapped. "If she sees, she won't tell anyone."

"Then...we'll stay here with you and fille." the French man sighed as he and the Spaniard stayed and all three of the men stroked me lovingly.

"What would I give, to live where you are?" the German started singing.

"What would I pay, to stay here beside you?" the French sang.

"What would I do to see you, smiling at me?" the Spaniard continued the song.

"Where would we walk?" they all three harmonized. "Where would we run?

"If we could stay all day in the sun?"

"Just you and me," the red eyed German sang as he stroked my hair behind my ear.

"And I could be"

"Part of your woooorld." they harmonized the last note, making it last until they couldn't hold it any longer.

I was going to ask for their names until I heard a familliar bark. I turned to see (d/n) bounding over to me with (b/n) not far behind. I looked back only to find that the three men were gone. There was nothing but vast ocean in front of me.

"(f/n)!" my brother called as he hauled me up. "I was so worried! You scared me to death!" I looked down as (b/n) helped me to my feet. I was missing a boot, my pants were torn, and my tunic was opened, revealing my chest. With one arm in (b/n)'s firm grasp, I closed my shirt quickly with my free hand. I sighed in relief when I checked my hand, seeing that I still had my ring.

I clutched my head and looked around as my brother let go. "Three men saved me." I stated. "They had...the most beautiful voices..."

(b/n) caught me as my legs gave way and I started to fall. "I think you hit your head pretty hard in the explotion. Let's get you home." Dispite my protests, that's exactly what he did.

Behind me, I could've sworn I heard the men continue to sing.

G: I don't know when,

A: I don't know how,

All: But I know something's starting right now.

F: Watch and you'll see,

G&A: Someday I'll beee-

All: Part of youuur wooooooooorld!

After I got cleaned up and dressed up, I rexplained to my brother what happened. "I'm telling you, it's true! After I hit the water, three strange men brought me to the beach and gave me CPR! You gotta believe me!"

"You're sure they aren't Arthur's men, or even our men?"

"I'm sure you don't allow our men to rescue me while shirtless. These three men had no shirts of any kind on. They were even all three from different parts of Europe. Germany, France, and Spain."

"How could you tell?" he chuckled. "Did you ask them where they lived?"

"Shut up!" I huffed. "I know they're real. You want me to get married so bad? Fine. I'm going to find these three men, get to know them better, and marry the best match."

A few days later, I was walking along the beach, humming the song the men sang to me while my dog was jogging along side me. I stopped to scratch (d/n) on the neck for a while. "I've looked everywhere, where could they be? I never even got to say thank you."

Seemingly out of nowhere, (d/n) started sniffing the ground and ran down the shore line. "(d/n)! Here (boy/girl)!" I called as I chased (him/her) down. When I caught up to (him/her), I found that (s)he tracked three men dressed in rags. They all three coward from the dog as if they never saw a dog in their lives. When I got a good look at the men, I saw that one man was ghost white with pure white hair and rubies for eyes, to his left was a tall long haired blond man with stubble on his chin and crystal-like blue eyes, at the far right was a tan man with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled in curiosity at (d/n) and familliarity to me.

I aprotched the men. "Have we met?" I asked as they nodded furiously. I smiled brightly. "You're the ones that saved me in that storm! What are your names?!"

They started to move their mouths, but no sound came out. They looked at eachother in confusion then back to me with sad puppy eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Can't you guys talk?" They shook their heads sadly. I deflated imediently. "Oh...you guys must not be who I thought you were."

Out of nowhere, they made these wild gestures. "Are you sick?" I guessed. "You need a doctor. You're hurt?" I continued guessing while they played charaides until the albino fell off the rock they were sitting on. I caught him and stepped back to prevent me from falling back also.

The albino and I gazed at eachother's eyes for a while. "You three must've been through something." I concluded. "Don't worry, I'll help you." With that, I led the three men back to my palace.

Seeing me with three men, my brother went crazy and shoved me to my hand maiden, ordering her to make me look more presentable, and took the three men in the oposite direction to his own room. I only assumed he was going to fix them up while my hand maiden put me in a long, flowing, complicated (f/c) dress I was supposed to be wearing on a regular bacis with a (favorite flower) hair clip, and a small dimond tiara in my hair to go with my dimond necklace and earings.

I returned to the table and waited for my brother to return with my three guests. When I saw them, I smiled at how much better they really looked. They fit in (b/n)'s uniformed tunics and pants perfectly.

The blond had his hair tied back in a low ponytail with a fairly large blue bow to go with his belt, which really brought out his blue eyes. White gloves covered his fair hands, making him look more royal and higher ranked than my brother at the moment. I personally thought that the white trimmed blue coat with gold lace designs was overkill, but that was just me.

The albino's messy hair was more tamed and his red sash made him look more unpredicatable than he did when I found the trio, but his gold trimmed red coat made him look more civil and gentlemanly.

The tan man's hair seemed as though it hasn't even been touched and his green sash made his eyes shine brighter. His black trimmed green coat made him look so much like a pirate, I wondered if (b/n) was stashing a hook, peg leg, and eye patch to match.

As we all sat down to dinner, I saw the trio passing notes. This annoyed my brother to no end. "Gentlemen." he snapped. "Would you like to tell us what you're writting to one another?"

"(b/n)!" I snapped. "They're mute! Can't speak! That's probably why they're passing the notes." The man in green nodded at my observation.

After eyeing the three men, (b/n) sighed. "I'm sure my siser would love to show you three around the town." he stated, changing the subject instantly.

The three nodded in agreement as I sighed. "I'm not going out and about like this. I'll change back in my tunic and pants before I go."

After we ate, as promised, I changed back in my tunic, pants, and boots as I led the men, now without coats, around the town. We had a lot of fun, but I could've sworn I heard an Italian voice ask frequently throughout the evening, "You bastardos kiss the raggazza yet?" but I brushed it off.

Soon, we returned to the palace and the three men stayed in our guest bedroom. I gave them spare blankets and pillows and they smiled and nodded in thanks as they eyed the one bed, then eachother. "There's a couch in this other room." I instructed as the green eyed man followed me to the couch to get settled for the night. "There's also...my bed..." At this, all three of the men sped to face me. With how they moved their mouths, if they could speak, they'd be fighting for the oprotunity to share a bed with me. They obviously hadn't been mute for long if they still expect a voice with the movement of lips and click of the tounge.

There was only one way to resolve this, so I took two tooth picks from a cabinate, broke one just off center, and held them in my hand to where you could only see three points. "Look," I stated. "Full tooth pick, full bed. Big broken tooth pick, share with me. Small broken tooth pick, couch. Got it?" I explained as they nodded and drew a tooh pick. In the end, the blond got the full bed, the tan man got the couch, and the red eyed albino followed me to my room.

The next day was a lot like the last. We all danced, went on strolls around the park, and even went to a puppet show until the tan man literally took the puppet out of the show, and I had to apologize for his behaviour since he couldn't apologize for himself. Other than the puppet incident, it went well.

That night, we went on a boat ride on the lake. Before we boarded the boats, I took a peek at a note the blond handed to the albino after getting a nod from the tan man. It read: You have the best chance with her. It's obvious you love her while Toni and I just care for her, you desurve that kiss.

The albino looked concerned and wrote back: What about you guys? You still need that kiss just as much as I do.

The tan man gave a breathy sigh as he wrote on the paper: We will be fine. I can tell the chica loves you too. She can't take her eyes off you since she found us on the beach.

As we boarded the boats, curiosity edged in my mind. It wasn't until we were far in the lake when I asked, "What did you guys mean, "you desurve that kiss"?"

The blond looked shocked that I evdropped, so I was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice the writing."

I heard a growl behind me as the tan man shrugged to the source. "You want somthing done right," I heard someone grumble. "You have to fucking do it yourself." Suddenly, it was like we stepped in a musical.

"Percussion," Turtles lightly taped on their bellies, to make drum sounds.

"Strings," Someone took some string from the water, and started playing them harmoniouly with a small "Ve~".

"Winds," The wind blew through the blades of grass.

"Words." The figure in the lake bowed, and bagan to sing.

"There you see him," He leand in behind me.

"Sitting there across the way,

"He don't got a lot to say,

"But there's something about him.

"And you don't know why,

"But you're dying to try,

"You wanna kiss the boy." He whispered in my ear.

"Did you hear somthing?" I asked. The men shruged, and shook their heads.

"Yes, you want him," the voice continued singing.

"Look at him, you know you do.

"It's possible he wants you, too,

"There is one way to ask him.

"It don't take a word,

"Not a single word,

"Go on and kiss the boy!"

He dissappeared under the water.

"Sing with me now." The fish all sang, the distant bad mouthed voice running the show.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

"My, oh, my,

"Look at the girl too shy,

"She ain't gonna kiss the boy!

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

"Ain't that sad?

"Ain't it shame, too bad,

"You gonna miss the boy."

"So, if you can't speak, then maybe I could guess your names. I feel bad about not knowing them." I explained as the men stopped rowing.

I thought for a moment. "Adam?" All three looked at me disgusted. I giggled a little. "Ok, no. Um... Brian?" They shook their heads again.

"Gilbert." the voice whispered in my ear. "That one is Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" I asked to myself. He nodded. "Gilbert? That's your name?" He nodded again, and we looked deep in eachothers eyes. "I like that. Gilbert." I repeated to myself, deciding I'd try and guess the other names. "What about you two?" I asked.

The other two men slumped and I heard someone behind me make hard face-palm contact and splashed water from the hand speeding to the face. "Antonio and Francis you idiota." the little voice whispered in my ear.

"Antonio?" I asked. "Francis?" They each perked up at the sound of their names. "Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis?" I questioned as I got lost in thought once again. "...Those names sound...familliar..."

"Now's your moment,

"Floating in a blue lagoon.

"Girl, you better do it soon,

"No time will be better.

"He don't say a word,

"And he won't say a word,

"Until you kiss the boy!"

Everything sped up around us. Fish spat water straight up in the air, fireflies circled around us, and glowed on my (e/c) eyes, and Gilbert's ruby red ones. Francis and Antonio seemed very distant at this point.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,"

"Don't be scared,

"You got the mood prepared,

"Go on and kiss the boy!

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

"Don't stop now,

"Don't try to hide it how,

"You wanna kiss the boy.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

"Float along,

"Listen to the song,

"The song say kiss the boy!

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

"Music play,

"Do what the music say,

"You wanna kiss the boy."

We started to reach for eachothers embrace, closing our eyes.

"You've got to kiss the boy."

We inched closer.

"Why don't you kiss the boy?"

We're nearly in the kiss.

"You gotta kiss the boy."

We're almost there.

"Go on and kiss the boy!"

Our lips graze eachother, they almost press. But the boat topled. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and I stagered up, turned to boat over, and climbed back in.

"You guys okay?" I asked. They nodded as Gilbert seemed to scan me for something. "I'm fine." I stated as we started to head back. We didn't notice the two blond women that glared at us from the water level. One with a large white bow, the other with a headband.

As we headed back, I saw Gilbert wave to me from my bedroom window, and Francis and Antonio from the guest room window. I smiled at the three, knowing that everything about them was familliar with the exception of them being mute. I quietly sang to myself to get my thoughts straight, when I did hear a familliar voice. All three voices to be spacific, but when I looked, there was only one man with a glowing seashell under a large scarf. As I took a closer look, I lost control of my body and an odd yellow light came from my eyes and faided out.

The next morning, my body presented the man to my brother as my fiancee. "Well, (f/n), I owe you an apology." (b/n) stated as I heard three pairs of feet rush down the stairs, but my neck didn't turn. "I suppose you were right about one of the men."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible. Tonight at sundown." my voice stated while I was trapped in my head screaming, "What are you doing?! Gilbert's the one I want! Not this stranger I found last night!"

"Well then," my brother stated. "you two have my blessings. Welcome to the family Ivan." I heard the man on my arm chuckle and the three pairs of feet run away, but again, my head never turned.

That evening at sundown, we were married as promised on a decending ship. As the wedding went on, odd things were happening to my "groom" like the whole ocean turned against him, but I never even blinked as I stood there and only spoke what and when the wedding required me to speek. Just before my mouth said "I do", I heard Ivan yell and the seashell around his neck was ripped off and shattered on the wooden deck.

I heard the three voices again as I finally took control of myself and clutched my head. When I looked up, I saw Gilbert, Francis, and

Antonio as the ones singing. "Gilbert?" I questioned. "Francis? Antonio?"

"(f/n)!" they all exclaimed as I ran to the trio and hugged them. "We wanted to tell you everything, but-"

"It doesn't matter now." I stated as Gilbert and I pulled into a kiss.

"(f/n)!" I heard a Russian voice snap. "No!"

Right when we were only an inch apart, the trio in front of me grunted in pain and slipped to the floor. "You're too late!" Ivan yelled with a demonic laugh. I looked at the three men, and saw that their pants were in shreds and they had fins for legs. Gilbert looked at his black and white scaly tail in dispare. Francis tried to keep standing by clinging to the wooden rail, but his red, white, and blue tail dragged him to, at best, sit on the deck. Antonio pulled his yellow and red tail and looked as through he was going to cry. "You're TOO LATE!" Ivan repeated as his cloths ripped off and large tenticals grew and extended on the deck.

He trugged to the three and took a hold of all three of them in his arms. "So long devoshka." he purred to me before diving in the water with the three men.

"Gilbert! Francis! Antonio!" I called as I rushed to the side of the boat only to see a splash.

I knew what I had to do. I strapped on the boots over my pants, tied the sash over my tunic, ripped off the dress, and decended in a row boat. "(f/n)!" (b/n) called from the deck. "What are you doing?!"

"(brother nickname), I lost them once!" I yelled back. "I'm not losing them again!" With that, I dived in the water when I saw the demonic yellow glow.

Under the water, I saw the trio with a twister of the yellow glow, and they were slowly shrinking and getting more twig-like. Ivan was shoving a contract in another blond merman's face, this one with a black, yellow, and red tail. Behind the large blond were two other mermen who tried to be brave, but I could see them trembling. One had reddish brown hair and an odd hair curl to the left of his head. His green and white tail was crunched up like he was hugging his knees. The other had dark brown hair with a bigger, higher hair curl growing out the top right of his head. His red and white tail was moving in waves to prapell him backward.

"We have a deal, da?" Ivan asked as the blond replaced all three names with the name Ludwig with a blast from his trident. In a split second, the twister left the trio, returning them to their former selves, and twisted around the man I assumed was Ludwig, transforming him much faster than it had the trio. Within seconds, the strong merman was nothing but a twig with a face.

The two mermen behind him looked at him in shock. "Ludwig?" the red head asked in shock.

"P-potato?" the other stuttered.

"West!" Gilbert rushed to him, and collapsed on the ground, hopelessness pouring from his ruby eyes. Francis and Antonio were quick to comfernt him, but it was useless.

While all this was happening, I was trying to stay where I was and get the dagger from my boot that fell all the way to the heal. When I turned back with the dagger in hand, Ivan was holding the trident and it was aimed for the trio. I threw the dagger and though it only grazzed Ivan's arm, he still glared at me with a purple aura as he sent two mermaids to me. "Natalia! Katyusha! After her!"

The mermaids rocketed to me as I paddled to the surface. My air was running really low really quick. As I paddled, the mermaid with the long blond hair and big white bow locked my arms while the short haired blond mermaid with the huge brests took each of my legs under each arm.

The hair curl duo gazed at me in fear. "What do we do fratello?!" the red head asked.

"I'm tired of fucking hiding!" the other growled. "Veniciano, you get Natalia! I'll take down Katyusha."

"B-but Romano, why do I get the scary one?" he complained.

"She's vodka bastards little sorrella, you're my little fratello, Katyusha is his big sorrella, I'm your big fratello, it just fits."

"Rock, paper, sisers?"

"Fine, but no two outta three shit!"

In the end, the red head I guessed as Veniciano fearfully ripped the big bowed mermaids hair while the other dragged the big brests mermaid down with so much force, she let go. I looked around and saw that the mermaid that had my hands was chasing Veniciano down with the scariest face I ever saw.

I really wished I took swimming lessons now, because I was sinking, and couldn't get to the surface. The trident in Ivan's hands was aimed for me until Gilbert pushed his head and he got the mermaids, Natalia and Katyusha, in one shot. "Sestry! [Sisters!]" he shouted in dispaire as Francis and Antonio pulled me up to the surface. "Moi sestry Chumovaya! [My freaky sisters!]"

Gilbert rushed to meet me at the surface. With Francis' and Antonio's help, I got to Gilbert and clung to him. "You shouldn't be here Frau!"

"No chance in hell I'm leaving!" I shouted back over the euruption of Ivan growing to the size of Titanic.

I held on Gilbert tightly as we saw Ivan laughing down to us. "You fools!" he shouted. "I control the seven seas now! The waves follow comands of mine and mine alone!"

He made a whirl pool, and Gilbert and I got seporated. Francis and Antonio were nowhere to be found. I had to do something as I watched the Russian zap at Gilbert, who was helpless on the now dry ocean floor. All he could do was hop out of the way and narrowly miss.

"Sinorita!" Antonio shouted as he came up next to me. "There's a broken ship right next to the whirl pool." he informed me.

Determination filling me up, I took a deep breath and dived under the water. When I got to the ship Antonio told me about, I saw Francis there with the hair curl duo trying hard to get the ship to move, only succeeding inches at a time, and the complete wrong way. I swam down to the mermen and pushed up instead of forward. They followed my suit, and soon the ship was free and aprotching the surface. Once it broke the surface, I took the wheel and steered it toward Ivan with the four mermen giving the ship increadable speed.

"So much for true love!" Ivan shouted as he lifted his trident for a final blow.

The ship stabbed him through the spine and out the front as we all abandon the ship. The whirl pool grew weaker until it wasn't even there anymore as Ivan screamed in intence pain. The last thing I saw was the same trio taking me to the surface and to the beach before I blacked out.

I slowly woke up on the beach and sighed when I saw Gilbert gazing at me in the distance on a rock, Francis and Antonio further out in the sea talking with the big blond merman, Ludwig. Not long in the talk, Ludwig placed his trident water level to Gilbert and I saw him glow both with the magic, and the smile on his face. He then turned to Francis and Antonio and did the same to them.

The three came up on the beach with tunics and pants that sparkled with the waves. The first thing I did was hug Gilbert as he spun me around on his new legs. I then hugged Francis and Antonio before I turned back to the albino and kissed him lovingly.

(b/n) was happy to know that I was married the very next day to Gilbert. I saw that Ludwig, Veniciano, Romano, and a lot more merpeople were at the wedding, though they couldn't be on the ship, they still witnessed from the bobbing waves. The hair curl duo climbed up the side of the ship, detemined to get the best view the possibly could.

After we said our "I do"s, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio had to say goodbye to their friends. Ludwig came up the side of the ship for his goodbye, and was surprised when Gilbert pulled him in a hug. "I love you Ludwig." he whispered.

The blond looked at his brother. "It took legs to call me by my real name?"

"Yeah, don't get used to it." the albino laughed as they hugged again. My new brother in-law shook his head before smiling over to me. Knowing he must be very highly ranked in the ocean to have magic, I curtsied as he bowed his head respectfully back.

At the wedding after party, Francis and Antonio got really close to my friends, (f/1) and (f/2), so Francis had that look on his face when (f/1) caught my buquet unintentionally, making (f/2) and Antonio laugh.

G,F,&A: Now we can walk!

Now we can run!

All: And we'll stay all day in the sun!

(f/i): Just you and me.

G: And I will be.

All: Part of your world!


End file.
